The present invention relates to a device for skinning and field dressing small game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a squirrel skinning device comprising a base plate and a holder or retaining element.
There are a number of devices known in the prior art for holding small game while it is being skinned or dressed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,693 to Brooks discloses a one piece game skinner including a base plate and a forward extending bar with multiple bends. The bar can be attached, such as by welding to the base plate. The bar is bent to include right angle bends and a U-shaped loop with a recess. Spikes are present at the right angle bends. The spikes serve to hold the hind legs of an animal being dressed by impaling the legs thereon. The head of an animal carcass is held in the loop. The base plate is attached to a support during dressing.
The shortcoming of the Brooks invention is its reliance on spikes and a rigid loop to secure the small game during skinning. The use of spikes to secure the hind legs of game during skinning results in tearing of the muscle tissue around the insertion point of the spikes and the eventual disengagement of the game from the device. Use of a rigid loop to secure the head of small game does not allow for flexibility when pulling down on the game while skinning. Consequently, when too much force is exerted in a downward direction there is a tendency for the animal to be decapitated and consequently dislodged from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,363 to Watson discloses a one piece holder for dressing a squirrel. The holder includes a back portion, a central portion and a squirrel support portion. The support portion includes four tines which form a central slot and two outer slots. Each slot is V-shaped or tapered so that when the animal is placed in the central slot or in the outer slots according to the invention, a wedge effect is achieved to better hold the animal in place. The central slot is sized to receive a squirrel body in the area of the chest, i.e., at the squirrel""s armpits. Thus, when downward force is applied, there is no possibility of decapitation of the animal. However, insertion of a squirrel into the central slot inhibits access to those portions of the squirrel""s body in contact with the slot and surrounding tines. Furthermore, the one piece, rigid construction of the invention of the Watson patent precludes it from being collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,049 to Muckelrath discloses, a small game skinning board for animals including a panel with a neck receiving slot and feet receiving slots in the upper edge of the panel. The neck receiving slot is wider at the top and narrows downward to better receive and hold the neck of an animal. The feet receiving slots are backed by a metallic plate which includes serrations. The plate and serrations serve to hold the feet in the feet receiving slots, in particular, upon downward motion of the animal""s body during skinning. The shortcoming of the Muckelrath invention is realized when downward force is exerted on the squirrel while it is being supported by the neck receiving slot. The configuration of the neck receiving slot in conjunction with its inability to flex increases the probability that the squirrel will be decapitated and disengaged from the device during skinning.
Another impaling apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,030 to Varner which discloses a small game holder to allow dressing of an animal. The holder includes a plate with ears. Mounted for swinging movement in relation to the ears is a bail or shackle. Trunnions of the bail insert into the ears. The bail includes two prongs or hooks to hold the rear legs of an animal by impaling, as well as a notch to hold the head of the animal. In use, the holder is suspended. A squirrel, for example, is hung by the legs until dressing is completed on the underside. Then the squirrel is removed from the holder placing the neck in the notch with the backside facing outward for completion of the dressing.
Other, less relevant prior art patents are as follows U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,027,335 to Heyerdahl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,083 to Heightshoe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,041 to Steed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,688 to Barchus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,790 to Horvath; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,339 to Lochbrunner.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above. The present invention overcomes these problems by fulfilling the need for a lightweight, compact, stable yet flexible platform used for skinning and field dressing a squirrel.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a squirrel skinner having a base plate including a pair of slots, each slot with a semi-circular top portion and a bottom tapered wall portion, and a pair of openings through which a flexible holder is insertable for securing a squirrel""s head.
A further primary object of the present invention is to provide a squirrel skinning device having slots through which a squirrel""s hind legs are placed while skinning. These slots provide a secure platform for skinning a squirrel and circumvent the problem of tearing muscle tissue associated with the use of spikes as disclosed by the Brooks and Varner patents.
A further primary object of the present invention is to provide a squirrel skinning device having a holder constructed of a structural material that allows the holder to flex when pressure is exerted on the holder. The flexing action decreases the amount of force exerted on the neck of the squirrel during skinning thus decreasing the chance of decapitation of the squirrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a squirrel skinning device having a holder that is collapsible, thus allowing for easy storage and transport of the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a squirrel skinning device that does not obstruct one""s access to the body of the squirrel during skinning.
The aforementioned and other objects are achieved according to the invention by providing a squirrel skinning device comprising a rigid base plate which is preferably substantially rectangular and constructed of a durable, non-corrosive, lightweight material, having a bottom portion and a forwardly bent top portion. The forwardly bent top portion has two openings or holes through which fasteners, such as nails, screws or the like, are inserted for securing the base plate to a support. Any number of materials may serve as a support, such as a piece of wood, tree or the like. The wood in turn can be attached to a building wall or support on a vehicle. The forwardly bent top portion of the base provides that the base extends outward of the support structure to which the base is attached. This provides for better access during use of the device as further described below. The bottom portion includes a pair of slots, each slot possessing a semi-circular top portion with a tapered lower portion, and a pair of openings through which a holder is inserted. The holder is pivotably attached to the base plate thereby providing a flexing action when pressure is exerted on the holder.
The holder comprises a substantially U-shaped durable, non-corrosive, lightweight wire having two arms situated substantially parallel to one another, the arms being connected on one end by a downwardly bent narrowed extension. Formed centrally within the narrowed extension is a rounded portion or loop. Opposite the loop, positioned at the outward end of each arm of the holder are hook-shaped portions adapted to be inserted into the openings in the bottom portion of the base plate. When in use, the holder is attached to the base plate. A closed area wider portion is thus present adjacent the base plate which adjoins the area formed by the loop portion. The support in use is securely fastened to any number of structures, such as a tree, a barn or pick-up truck. The holder can flex when pressure is exerted on the holder when skinning and field dressing a squirrel.
To skin a squirrel using the device, the hind feet of the squirrel are first inserted through the slots at the top semi-circular portion so that the squirrel is facing inward toward the base plate. The feet of the squirrel are then slid downward allowing the tapered walls of each slot to more securely retain the feet therein. The skin is then removed from the back of the squirrel in a known manner.
Thereafter, the feet are removed from the slots, and the squirrel is positioned parallel to the base plate and above the holder with the squirrel facing outward from the base plate. The head of the squirrel is inserted into the wider portion of the holder, and slid toward the loop of the holder. Accordingly, the head of the squirrel is then positioned within and above the loop allowing for the animal to be securely held within the holder. The skin is then removed from the belly and hind portions of the squirrel, and the squirrel is gutted.
The rigid base plate and holder can each be made of a suitable metal or plastic. If made of metal, the metal is preferably coated with an appropriate substance so as to prevent corrosion of the metal which could otherwise occur upon washing the device following use.